The Great Dance
A civil war in Heaelenon that was fought over the succession of the throne. Two parties were on opposing sides. First started as a cold war then escalated to a physical war. It devastated the Elvish country and took the economy. The Dwarven Kingdom and the Ork natives eventually gotten evolved. It changed the Healenenon political landscape from Alliance with an old enemy to losing its dominant power in the continent. Sides The Horn Party The Horn Party is those loyal to the late Kings wish for his bastard son Tannivh to reign the throne. Has the loyalty of a good portion of the elven houses and has the military might of the royal guards and forces. The Dwarves backed the Horn Party in the war and fought with them on the Burnt Fields. The Rebel Party The Rebel Party is those who oppose Tannivh ascension to the throne. Most state that the reason is his bastard heritage. There are cases that he murder his unfortunate true born siblings. Some also state it is unfit for an Elvish King to not be proficient in magic. Tannivh was a renown warrior but weak in magic, which is not normal for Elvish nobles. Their candidate for the throne is Rathal who is head of house Giant. He is a descendant of the Horn Party through a female line and would be next in line. They advocated for the Orks to gain their own land and territory. But actually plan to just ship them off to Alveran. So the Orks supported and fought with them in the war to offset the off number of soldiers after some losing battles. The Battle on the Burnt Field The Build Up After many victories from the Horns the Rebel party decided to go an ally with the Orks promising land and capital. The Princess hearing about the plan notify Tannivh. Tannivh then marches to meet the Ork Cheif and arrest them until the war has ended. But is meeted with an army. After a futile attempt at peace the battle begins. The Battle The two army clashes. Tannivh, equip with Ebony, meets the cheif up on the hill and meets him in combat. The two fought fierece and evenly. The Cheif was impress with the Elf and adknowledge him as his greatest fight. Eventually Tannivh manage to get the upperhand and slams the Cheif on his back. Before he is about to put the killing blow he is suddenly killed through forbibbden magic from a Rebel soldier. The Cheif pissed from being cheated out of fair fight kills the Rebel Soldier then prey over Tannivh saying he was the best warrior he has known. Eleni witness his death and notice that the morale of the royal army is declining. The Orks are having the upperhand until the Earth shakes lightly. The moutain opens up and a Dwarven army burst out of it. Lead by the Dwarf King's brother, Burlin the army charges to the Rebel army. With t,he Dwarf help Eleni leads her remaning army to victory. Most of the Royal army is captured while some ran off with some Orks. Burlin sends Maverik with some troops to go after the remaining soldiers. Eleni cover up Tannivh body and formely arrest the Cheif. Burlin gives her the message the Dwarf king will meet with the council to discuss succession and diplomacy. The Ork Massacre Maverik takes his party to track down the other soldiers. He then run into the Ork encampment that has the children, elderly, and those who can't fight. Maverik then starts to interrograte them. Then proceeded to start killing to get them to talk. Still depress over his friends death he then orders to eliminate the whole encampment and killed the two soldiers who disobeyed him. He then goes and burns the body attracting attention. The Cheif notices and Eleni decides to go to the encampent to offer aide. The army reaches the camp to see the aftermath of the massacre. All of them horrified while Maverik is relaying intel. Maverik is arrested into Elf custody and the Cheif is killed after going berserk taking down a couple of Maverik's loyaltist. Those were all of the remaining non combatant Orks and the remaining Orks are only the surviing soldiers which is around a few thousand. The Orks became endangered. Aftermath News of the Ebony Prince's death reaches the princess and she jumps out of her window to commit suicide. Leaving the Queen distraught and then lectured by her rival the steward saying this is the price of the game. The summit then occurs under the leadership of the steward and the Dwarf king. The steward reveals that the Ebony Prince and the Princess is dead but there is another remaining heir left of the late King. He revealed that a boy of age 15 is under his care and is another bastard. By using magic to confirm the boy's identity it was confirmed that he will be the new King and will be married by memeber of house Giant Fist to appease the Rebel party. Rathal and his loyal supporters fled the country to the Independent Islands. One of those houses start the Elvish Mafia. The Dwarves and Heaelenon confirmed an official alliance after help in the war and reconstruction. Finally ending millinum of hostilities. Maverik was broken out and he fled to the Independent Islands. The Orks officially become a protected species and is allowed citizenship and land. There are new reserves and Alveran allowed some Orks to live in their country through reserves and villages. The independent islands also accepted some. Heaelenon lived in peace for a couple of centuries while rebuilding from the war. The Kingdom have not officially recovered from the war and has lost its dominant power on the continent with the human countries becoming the dominant power. Category:Events